Young & In Love
by GCGirl4Life
Summary: When Gabi's pregnancy test turns up positive, she doesn't know what she's going to do. She isn't sure if she should tell Josh or not. And when Caroline does the unthinkable, she still doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want to pressure Josh into anything, but she's afraid of being a single mom. Will she raise her baby alone?


Positive. _Wait, what?!_

"Sofia! It's positive!" I cried.

"What? Gimme that!" She grabbed the test out of my hands and stared at it, her mouth open. "Oh my God, Gabi, you're _pregnant_!"

"I know what it says!" I cried, slapping my hands on my thighs. I slumped against the wall and slid down slowly, my head in my hands. "Sofia, what am I gonna do?" I groaned.

"You need to tell Josh, Gabi," she said, throwing the test away and crouching down next to me, rubbing my back.

"I can't! This would devastate him!" I cried, getting to my feet. I smoothed my skirt and sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do yet, but I'll figure it out." I checked my watch and sighed again. "I gotta go to work, I'll see you when I get home tonight, okay?"

"Alright." She leaned in and hugged me. "Love you, Gabs."

"Love you too, Sof," I replied, squeezing her hand.

As I drove to Josh's place, a million questions ran through my head: how was I going to raise this baby? Was it a boy or a girl? Would Josh support me? Or would he reject me? Would I need to move into a new place to have room for the baby? How would I afford diapers? What doctor was I going to go to? I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice I was pulling up to Josh's building. I climbed out and went inside, pushing the button for the elevator. As I got in, I heard a voice say "Hold the elevator!" I turned to stick my foot out, and Josh came in.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" I asked, startled.

"I live here," he laughed. _Smooth move, Gabi _I thought to myself.

"I mean, I thought you were already home?"

"No, I was at a brunch meeting. I've been gone all day, but Caroline is there. Elliot and Yolanda should be arriving shortly as well, I asked them to come a little later to let Caroline sleep in." We got out on his floor, and Josh put the key in the lock, turning the handle.

"CAROLINE?!" Josh screamed. I peered around him and gasped. Caroline was half naked on the couch with some other guy, who was down to his boxers, and they'd been frantically kissing before Josh screamed. "What are you doing?! Who is this?!"

"Joo-Joo," she panted, standing up and pulling her shirt on. "You're home early!"

"Not early enough!" he fumed, throwing his coat on the floor. "Who the hell is this?"

"This is Patrick, my…friend."

"Your friend?! Do you have sex and makeout with all your friends?!"

"No, no, of course not, just you and…"

"And Patrick apparently!" Josh cried. He ran a hand through his hair and put his hands on his hips. "How long has this been going on?"

"Umm…" Caroline looked down at Patrick, who was slowly pulling on his clothes. "Six months."

"SIX MONTHS?" Josh cried. "So you've been doing this with him even after we got together? What the hell Caroline?"

"Josh, I'm…I'm sorry," she said softly, stepping forward, trying to grab his hand. He smacked it away.

"Get out," Josh mumbled.

"What?" Caroline cried, stepping back.

"Get out," Josh said firmly. "You've been cheating on me for our whole relationship practically. I want you to give me your key and the ring, take your boyfriend, and get the hell out. I will have the rest of your stuff in boxes outside the door tomorrow. You can come by and get them whenever it suits you, but I don't wanna see you again. Now, get out of my house." He opened the door wider and pointed towards the elevator. Caroline look stunned. But then she shook her head and grabbed her purse off the coffee table, took her keys out and popped what I assumed was Josh's house key off the ring. She slammed it on the table, then plucked the ring from her finger and slammed that down as well.

"Come on, Patrick," she ordered. Patrick quickly got up from the couch and followed her out the door. He turned around when he got to the door and looked at Josh.

"Dude, I'm sorry, she told me this was her place, and…"

"Out!" Josh hollered, pointing to the elevator. Patrick nodded quickly and scrambled over to the elevator, sliding in between the doors as they closed on him and Caroline. Josh slammed the door, then turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's no big deal," I said quietly. "Josh, are you okay?"

"I don't know, honestly," he said, sitting down on the couch. "I mean, I thought she loved me. Why would she do this?"

"Because she was selfish," I said. I sat down next to Josh and put my hand on his knee. "She was too absorbed in herself and getting whatever she could to realize she had a great guy right in front of her. You're a great guy, Josh, and she didn't deserve you. Any girl would be lucky to have someone as sweet, thoughtful, funny, and smart as you are." Josh slowly looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Gabi," he said. "You're a good friend." He leaned over and hugged me with both arms, which took me by surprise. But I slowly put my arms around him and patted his back.

"Anytime, Josh," I grinned, leaning back and looking at him. We stared at each other for a minute, and when he looked into my eyes, I quickly stood up. "Do you, uh, need help packing her stuff up?"

"Nah, we'll do that later," he said, waving his hand and standing up. "I'll have Yolanda and Elliot do it. In the meantime, I'm gonna go do some work in my office. Will you bring me up a grilled cheese whenever you get a minute?"

"Sure." As soon as Josh disappeared upstairs, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Sofia.

"What up," Sofia answered.

"Sofia!" I half cried, half whispered. "Josh is single!"

"What? Hold on!" I heard her shout she was going to the bathroom, then some movement before she got back on. "Okay, tell me everything."

"Josh came back from a brunch meeting and met me in the elevator. He said he'd left Caroline home alone so she could sleep in. We walked in on her and some dude going at it, and Josh dumped her and kicked her out!"

"Oh my God, Gabi!" she cried. "This is perfect!"

"What do you mean?"

"Gabi, Josh. Is. Single!" she exclaimed. "It's your perfect chance to make a move on him!"

"I can't do that so soon!" I said, balancing the phone on my shoulder as I set to work making Josh's grilled cheese. "He was pretty peeved when we found her, and I don't wanna move in on him when he's still hurt. Can't I just give it time?"

"Ugh, fine, have it your way!" she groaned. "I gotta get back to work, but we'll talk more later tonight, alright?"

"Fine. Later, Sof." I hung up and flipped the sandwich onto a plate for Josh. I brought it up to his office for him like he asked, then met Yolanda and Elliot downstairs to explain what happened, as per Josh's request. They agreed to pack up Caroline's stuff for him. I went back up to Josh's office to relay the message to him, which he seemed happy about.

"Thanks for helping me, Gabi," he grinned, turning from his computer to look at me. "Hey…do you wanna stay for dinner? I mean, I know you cook dinner for me and everything, but I mean like do you wanna eat dinner with me? And maybe we'll watch a movie?" I was a little taken aback, but quickly recovered and nodded.

"Sure, that sounds great. What do you want for dinner?"

"You wanna just order a pizza? Have a night off? I'll still pay you."

"Alright, I'll go place the order."

"Thanks, I'll be down in an hour." I skipped down the stairs, grinning to myself. I flopped down on Josh's couch and texted Sofia.

_B home L8R – Josh asked me 2 have dinner & movie w/ him! _

After I hit sent, I dialed the pizza place I knew Josh liked and order his favorite (ham and pineapple). About forty-five minutes later, the pizza arrived, and I called up to Josh that it was here. He came down a minute later, just as I was serving up the slices onto plates. Yolanda and Elliot followed after him, each lugging a box.

"That's the last of the boxes, Josh," Elliot commented, opening the door and placing it on top of the stack. "Do you need anything else before we head out?"

"No, you're good. Thank you guys for doing that for me."

"No problem, Josh," Yolanda smiled. She grabbed her things, as did Elliot, and they waved goodbye as they headed out.

"So it's just you and me having dinner?" I said slowly, avoiding his eyes as I sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, just us. I wanted to personally thank you for being there for me today and give you a night off."

"Well alrighty then," I grinned. Josh laughed, then stood up to pick a movie from the collection of DVDs on the shelf

"What would you like to watch?"

"You pick." Josh nodded, then skimmed through the DVDs before pulling out _Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier_. "I love Captain America!"

"Me too! He's my favorite superhero!" Josh cried, sitting back down on the couch after he'd popped the DVD in. We high fived, then settled into the couch as the movie started, munching on pizza. After we finished eating, I cleared the dishes, then sat down next to Josh. I shivered slightly, which Josh noticed.

"You cold?" he asked.

"A little, I'll be fine though," I told him, rubbing my arms. He didn't listen, grabbing a blanket from the closet and covering us.

"Better?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Mhm." I snuggled down into the blanket, and Josh laughed. "What?"

"You're cute," he laughed, shaking his head. Inside, little Gabi jumped and screamed with joy. But on the outside, I just smiled and turned back to the movie.

About halfway through, Josh started yawning. He yawned really loudly at one point and stretched his arms high, then one fell around my shoulder. He leaned his head back, yawning again.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired," he said quietly. He looked at me and smiled. "You?"

"I'm fine."

"Good." He turned back to the movie, and I slowly made myself comfortable on his arm. I closed my eyes briefly, then heard a loud ringing noise.

"What's that noise?" Josh mumbled. I looked over, and Josh was rubbing his eyes. We must've fallen asleep. I grabbed my phone off the table, which seemed to be the source of the noise.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Gabi, where the hell are you?" Sofia cried. "It's one in the morning!"

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep watching the movie," I mumbled, standing up. "I'm leaving now."

"Alright, see you soon." I hung up, then looked down at Josh.

"I guess I gotta go. Thanks for the pizza and the movie."

"No problem," Josh said, standing up. "Here, I'll walk you out." He walked me to the door, then leaned against the door frame. "Thanks again, Gabi."

"No problem."

"Will you text me when you're home? Just so I know you didn't fall asleep at the wheel?" I giggled and nodded.

"Of course."

"Thanks. Night Gabi."

"Night Josh." I turned and got in the elevator, and he closed the door behind me. I drove home quickly, afraid I'd fall asleep if I didn't get home faster. As soon as I walked in the door, I headed straight to my room. Sofia tried bombarding me with questions, but I promised her we'd talk in the morning since I was so tired. After I changed into pj's, I crawled into bed and texted Josh.

_Home safe & sound _

I got a text back less than a minute later.

_Good __ Glad u did. Btw, u snore ;)_

_ Omg, I snored?_

_ A little. Don't worry, it was cute._

_ Gee thanx :P_

_ Lol c u tomorrow sleeping beauty _

And with that, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
